The present invention relates to water treatment systems, and more particularly to electrically powered water treatment systems.
Many systems utilize running water. The water may be used many ways, ranging from cooling the system to providing cleaner water.
Water treatment systems (WTS) are well know and widely used throughout the world. A particularly efficacious point-of-use WTS is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,166,216 to Woodard et al and entitled “Point-of-Use Water Treatment System.” Among other functions, such a system kills bacteria and viruses in the water by exposing the water to ultraviolet (UV) light as the water flows through the system. A UV bulb is housed within a protective transparent sleeve. Water flows around the protective sleeve to bring the water into close physical proximity to the UV bulb within the sleeve to enhance the “kill rate.”
Occasionally, the integrity of the protective sleeve can be compromised, and water can enter the sleeve, for example if the sleeve is broken or if a seal fails. In such a situation, the efficacy of the system can be reduced; the UV bulb may break if contacted by the water; and electrical power problems can arise. However, users of the system sometimes are unaware that water has penetrated the sleeve, because the sleeve is not visible within the assembled system. Indeed, the UV treatment area typically is shrouded to avoid UV light exposure to human eyes. While prior artisans have included a light sensors to detect extinguishment of the UV light (e.g. because of bulb breakage or power interruption), users continue to be unaware of water penetration into the sleeve that does not result in bulb extinguishment, but in which the system may not be operating at maximum efficacy.